Aya
Aya, preferring Aya-chan or Lyn among friends, is a Vocaloid fan who hopes one day to become a “Real” Vocaloid Producer. Even before waking from a coma with memory loss (and relearning facts about herself as an animator), Aya has quietly observed, tinkered, and occasionally mingled within various areas of the Vocaloid and MMD community. Personality Aya is incredibly shy and socially awkward. She'll usually stay quiet and in her own little world unless she detects a safe common interest or is already comfortable around you. She is easily flustered, but kind. History One of the first things she had re-learned about herself was that she first became interested in Vocaloid July of 2008- One of the first things she had to re-learn about herself was that she had first became interested in Vocaloid July 2008. She had stumbled upon a pv for the Kagamine duet of Kokoro Kiseki. She instantly recalls being an “avid RinxLen fan” since then. However, now she adores the Kagamine’s because in every facility she was brought to, during recovery, her parents would hang her Kagamine poster on the wall of her hospital room. “With that constant reminder of what I loved, I was able to regain memories of my friends steadily, I never felt lonely.” Aya was shown MMD videos and the first pv she had made! It was in July 2012 when she posted a hand drawn pv (her most popular video): Mermaid. Then, after receiving a lot of positive feedback, she decided to create another Pv, but had used up all the ink and art supplies she owned for Mermaid. She had also just started working in a machine shop, losing a lot of time to draw. That`s when she decided to take the next step at further expanding her abilities: MMD. It took a couple months, but in 2012 September, she made her first MMD creation, a pv for the very song that first introduced her to her new passion: Kokoro. video has long since been deleted, however, she is working on a new pv that will be featured in her first Vocaloid Visual Novel: “Project Kokoro” Aya, who back then was using the name OtakuNoKyoiku, had made it into the top 4 of MOMICUP 2013. She was shocked at even making it that high and decided to practice hard to try and place 3rd next year. All the sacrificed time and practice paid off. She created a Pv for Gakupo`s song Paranoid Doll. With that video, she was presented with an opportunity to work temporarily with the company Synthesized Reality Productions, helping animate for the 2014 Vocaloid concert at KamiCon. And, while hoping for a shot at 3rd in MOMICUP 2014, actually ended up winning first place. Having to re-learn that she had WON MOMICUP 4 was a huge confidence booster, since then she has sharpened her focus on regaining her former ability with MMD. Aya is trying to practice using Vocaloid 3 software (Owning Kaito V3 and Avanna), as well as working on collaborating with other Vocaloid Producers to create Pv`s for both covers and originals. Aya, at first as OtakuNoKyoiku, is now one of the contributing animators for the fanime SHION and, while being one of the quietest members, still enjoys watching others interact and accepting her assignments. “That was one of the first memories I regained. I love the talents and hearts involved here. I have missed watching everyone interact. I’m happy to be back.” Trivia -Her favorite Vocaloids/shippings are RinxLen, KaitoxAvanna -If she could have a character item it would be Bandages -Her favorite Drink is Orange Juice and favorite food is Cheesecake -Her favorite MMD models are 508 Rin/Len Night edit and Tda KAITO V3 Coat Version -Is obsessed with Project Diva and currently owns all the games. She has even played in front of the Sega staff and asked for opinions on the games. -Favorite Vocaloid song: KANKAN DANCIN-sung by the Kagamines